Arai
The story of Arai, Rerl SRL, is that of an employee who had for years been in charge of the accounting of Pla, a leading company in the manufacture of sprayers, but a decade ago decided to start on its own in the field of agro machines. A lung and with some failed project in between, five years later he built his own plant in Las Rosas. In the middle of 2015, Omar Cantero -of him- is experiencing the sensation of having fulfilled his objective. Since March and together with his children, he has for sale a self-propelled fumigator with the Arai brand, a line that responds to a lighter design and with more surface area worked than those offered by the competition. More about the owner "Despite what many may say about the agricultural machinery market, our five-year training process today is paying off with our own merchandise, and we are ready to fight it", Cantero told Punto-Biz motivated by the adrenaline of go out to dispute clients with other weight players nationwide. "I have been interested in growing this business for a long time, a first experience did not go, and now with the creation of Rerl, the SA that we founded with my children, we are proud to assist in the commercialization of an innovative product", he highlights. The meter turned into industrial refers to the self-propelled spray model they produce under the Arai brand. "It is a team that has a weight reduction of 1000 kg, among other things thanks to its aluminum wings instead of iron, which in turn are more extensive than the rest, so we achieve an agile product, with greater ability to maneuver because it is light and makes better use of the surface of the lot", said Cantero. To get the new product the road was long. "The time it took us to arrive at serial production is explained by the fact that all the effort was mine and my family's, we never asked for a loan, we decided not to get into debt and we built the plant, we acquired capital assets and we processed licenses with our own investment, product of the professional accounting task that I was developing in recent years", he said. Industrial facilities With an industrial facility of 250 m2, the manufacturing model that Rerl SA still has has its particularities. "I believe in outsourcing as an efficient task to get started in the activity, this is how we only deal with the metallurgical development of the pulverizers, that is to say, in the own workshop we do the molding, cutting and welding of iron and aluminum and the The rest of the phases are contracted outside, the area where we are settled is a unique basin, so it is impossible for a low quality equipment to come out", says Cantero in his initial aspiration, which at least tries to access 1% of the market. the fumigators nationwide in the first months of commercialization. Arai in the expos The company has already confirmed its debut in field shows. They will be of the game in Agroactiva 2015 that will be developed in Monje. "We achieved the stand at a promotional price and thanks to the efforts of the Ministry of Production of the province", said Cantero. Models References and sources External links * Arai in Pesados Argentinos Category:Arai Category:Sprayer manufacturers Category:Crop Sprayer Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 2015